Sweet Daughter of Mine
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Joanna Ker is the daughter of public enemy number one...the Joker. Once the Clown Prince of Crime discovers her existance, what will his plans for her hold, and will the Dark Knight be able to save her?
1. Escape

A/N-Okay, first for an apology. I did attempt a Batman fic earlier. In fact, it was one of my first fics. However, I soon discovered that it wasn't and couldn't go anywhere. I removed it. On this same note, I had some people who had liked it, and it is to them that this apology goes. Hopefully, this fic will make up for it. I believe I've become a better writer--both in the world of original writing and in the world of fanfics--in the time that has passed since that dreadful fic. Only the reviewers can be the judge of that. So judge me. Please R & R! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman or any character associated with him. They belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- Escape

"He's out! Get him!" he heard one of the asylum guards yell.

However, this order to find him gave him no worries. He was the Joker, after all--the self proclaimed Clown Prince of Crime. He was in no hurry. It would kill the fun if he were just to up and run. He was so relaxed and confident of his escape that he had even stopped by one of the personal belongings rooms and retrieved his purple suit. Now he was stowed away in one of the asylum's psychiatrists' offices. They, those shrinks, were all off duty, as it was after seven in the evening. Nobody was coming in here.

He sat down in the big, cushy chair that was behind the desk and propped his feet up. He began to hum quietly to himself--he was confident, not stupid--and tap his fingers on his chest. He also began to look around the room. Two filing cabinets were behind him on either side.

Suddenly, something flared into mind. About a week ago, this psychiatrist--the one in whose office he sat--began to look at him strangely. Sure, this was nothing new. This doc was a newbie, and all the newbies stared at him for the first two weeks or so. But this one was different.

Then he began to whisper to the other shrinks, and then they were all looking at him differently. One thing he knew about psychiatrists was that they were paid to write everything they knew about their patients and file it. The Joker stood and walked over to the drawer on the left cabinet marked "Joker." He pulled it open.

Inside were several file folders marked with different things like "Friends", that was a thin folder; "Habits", that one was the thickest; and "Family." This last one, he paused at.

It was supposed to be super thin. A single sheet proclaiming that he had none. Instead, it was brimming with papers. Outside, he could hear the hurried footsteps of the asylum guards. The game was about the end; the clock was winding down. He grabbed the file folder and left the asylum, courtesy of the window.

**…………………**

He had chosen an abandoned warehouse by the Gotham City docks as his hideout. Not exactly his style, but it would keep the Bat off his scent.

The Joker pushed his way through the heaps of garbage that was covering the cold cement floor. He turned up his nose at a bit of gunk that had gotten on his shoe. He took a handkerchief out of an inside pocket of his jacket and wiped off the mess.

He wasn't much of a cleaner himself, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't want to live cleanly. The idea of all this mess around him disgusted him. No matter. He had instructed Harley to break out two days after him. He hadn't even told her where to go. He was confident that she would find him. She always did. Her first assignment when she did would be to clean up this mess.

He collapsed in a rickety old wooden chair and sighed…and then chuckled. Well, the fun of the escape was over. Time to find something new to do. With that thought in mind, he glanced down at the file folder he still had in his hand. He crossed his legs--ankle over knee--and opened it.

The single sheet that the Joker knew was there, proclaiming that he had zero family members, was stamped through with four large, red letters. Void. He flipped passed this page and went to the second. Here, he saw a page with a picture of dark haired, fair skinned girl paper-clipped to it. He began to read a paragraph of information, written in closely knitted cursive.

_After the death of the young girl's mother, there were some old diaries found, written in the deceased woman's handwriting. They speak of a night with a mysterious man in which the woman's daughter was conceived. The woman--Mary Massa, by name--then states that weeks later, she discovered the identity of the man. Patient number 420032--the Joker._

The Joker's eyes widened. He glanced up at the picture of the girl. Upon closer inspection, he could see that she had green eyes. His eyes. She was smiling a smile that looked only too familiar. It was identical to his. He flipped the page. The next sheet had all kinds of information about the girl, his daughter. Her name was Joanna Ker. She stood 5' 6" in height and weighed 118 lbs. She was eighteen years old and attended Gotham City High School, downtown. She now currently lived with her mother's sister, Catherine Massa, 29. Their residence was at Number 3, Privy Lane.

This was all the information he needed to form a plan. What plan, that was yet to be seen, but it was for certain that a plan--nonetheless--was forming.

* * *

End Notes: So, whatcha think? I know, I know…short chapter, right? I just can't do a long chapter. Well, like it or hate it? Let me know!! 


	2. Jo

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2- Jo

The clown had escaped again, and once again he was called to the scene. The Dark Knight walked slowly around the office the Joker had hidden in, careful not to disturb possible evidence. This, of course, was useless. The Joker never left anything helpful behind, not if he wasn't ready.

"Have you found anything, Batman?" asked Dr. Rictim, the current occupant of this office.

The doctor was dressed in the stereotypical white trench coat. Underneath it, however, he had a button up teal shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. It was pretty late at night. Batman knew the man had been off duty when he had gotten the call to come in, yet he still tried to look professional. The Dark Knight admired that, though he wouldn't let it show.

"Not much. It seems as though he took nothing nor did he plant anything. Standard Joker," Batman replied in his low, somewhat menacing voice--depending on what side of the law you were on.

"Then I'm afraid you've missed something, sir," the shrink said, stepping farther inside the office and closing the door.

Though it went unseen beneath his mask, Batman raised an eyebrow. How could _he_ have missed anything?

"What I'm about to tell you is classified. And it will break the policy of patient privacy, but it is of the utmost importance," Dr. Rictim said as he walked over to one of the filing cabinets lining the wall behind his desk. He pulled open a drawer and stepped aside. "I assume, you being the great Batman and all, that you know the basic types of files we keep on patients. Can you find what's missing?"

Batman stepped closer. He saw the file marked "friends," the file marked "habits," and several others, but there was one he knew that was standard that was missing. He looked up at the doctor.

"Why would the Joker take the file about his family? He knows he has none," he said. He now had a feeling that this doctor knew something about the Joker that he did not.

"He has a child, Batman. A teenage girl by the name of Joanna Ker."

Batman was stunned, and, mask or no, it showed.

"She's a senior at Gotham High, and she lives at Number 3, Privy Drive. It's only about a block away from her school," the doctor continued.

"How did you discover the existence of this girl?" Batman asked.

"Her mother's diary."

"Does Joanna know?"

"Not to my knowledge. I interviewed her a couple of times under the guise of a college representative. She gave the impression of having no knowledge whatsoever of her father."

"I must go," Batman said, turning toward the window. Doors just weren't his style.

"He'll go after her, won't he? He'll think she's his, as though she were promised land or an inheritance, right?" Rictim said, genuine worry filling his voice.

"You're the psychiatrist. What do you think?" Batman replied, sarcastically, from over his shoulder.

The doctor let it slide in order to say one more thing.

"She's the top of her class, most likely to be valedictorian. She's got the whole world to choose from. Don't let her get hurt because of my carelessness. She's just a girl," the doctor said.

Choosing not to reply, but taking the doctor's words to heart nonetheless, Batman left.

**…………………**

Joanna Ker walked down the sidewalk from her high school in a carefree manner. She was even humming some little kiddy song. It had been a terrific day at school. She had succeeded in making A's in all her classes today. Her friends and she had even tried out for the Senior play. It had been just one of those good days.

Now, as she crossed the crosswalk, she noticed a dingy brown car inching up the road behind her. She stopped and noticed that the car stopped too. When she resumed walking, the car started moving again.

_I'm being followed_, she thought in a panic. _I can't let it know that I know it's there._

Sticking to this thought, the forced herself to walk, as if everything was normal, all the way to her house. Once outside the door, she quickly unlocked it and slipped inside.

**…………………**

"Wow, Mistah J, this is some pretty swanky neighborhood," Harley Quinn observed from her place in the drivers seat of a brown, dingy station wagon. Joker flashed her a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, my girl really fell upstairs when she moved here," he said with mocked fatherly pride.

"So whadda we do now, puddin'?" she asked.

"We wait. Then, we nab the girl."

"And after that?"

"Eh, I'll wing it."

Harley gave a small smile in the direction of her puddin', and then sped off in the direction of the hideout.

* * *

End Notes: So, what do you think? I, myself, am pretty happy with this chapter. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	3. Ker

A/N- Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Okay, I have come up with an idea for another fic involving Batman, but it will be posted in the Justice League section. It will be called "The Gods Must Be Greek". If you enjoy this fic, I hope you will read that fic once it is posted. Well, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Ker

Batman had no time to lose. Word on the street said that the Joker was planning something. What that something was, however, nobody was sure of. He had to get to the girl. Life at home wasn't safe for Miss Ker anymore.

According to the time, School had let out a half-hour ago. Joanna would already be home. But this was Tuesday. Dr. Rictim's file on Joanna had said she went to a piano class around this time. The class, like the school, was not far from the girl's home.

What the Dark Knight planned to do was something he was sure he had never done before. He also knew that it was illegal. But he was certain that the law, and Joanna, would look the other way once the situation was fully explained and understood. He parked his car--the huge, black Batmobile--a little ways away from the place where Joanna took her piano class. After all, he needed to have the element of surprise on his side for this mission, and the Batmobile was a bit conspicuous.

Using the shadows as his cover, Batman waited for Joanna outside the classroom door.

**…………………**

Joanna finished her scales and, with praise from her teacher, packed away her things. Her homework was to learn to play the theme from one of her favorite movies. Her teacher had told her a website to get the music sheets for almost any movie theme. With a fond farewell, she left the classroom, which was just this kindly lady's home.

She was not but a few steps away from the doorway when she felt an arm lock around her waist. She tried to cry for help, but a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry about this, Miss," a low voice said.

Somehow, her hijacker managed to blindfold her without letting her run or cry out. He then carried her a little ways; she at that moment felt herself being put into a vehicle of some sort. Her kidnapper restricted her movements, using the vehicle's seatbelt. He then started up the car and began to drive away.

The drive seemed to take forever. She kept trying to move, but in vain. Finally, she resolved to try and talk to her captor.

"Who are you?" she asked.

To her great surprise, he answered. "You'll soon find out. Don't worry. I've done this to keep you safe," he said.

"Safe?! How the hell is this going to keep me safe?!"

"Watch your language. A young lady such as you should not let such foul language slip from her mouth."

"And who are you to give _me_ lessons in etiquette? I do believe what you've done is called kidnapping, yes?"

The sarcasm was deliberate. Joanna was not going to make herself an easy victim.

"Forgive me. We're almost to our destination. This'll all be explained soon enough."

"Who are you?" she asked again, but this time, he gave no reply.

The drive went on. Finally, she felt the vehicle slow to a stop. A slight hissing--an opening of some sort--was heard. She felt her captor release the seatbelt. Immediately, she removed the blindfold. She gasped.

"Batman?! I've been _kidnapped_ by _Batman_?!" she said, climbing out of--what she knew now to be--the Batmobile.

"I beg your forgiveness, Miss Ker. Allow me to explain myself," he said.

"How do you know me? Where are we?"

He had taken her to a strange cave of some sort. She could hear water sloshing somewhere in the distance.

"We're near the docks. Actually, we are far below them. We're in a system of caverns that run under Gotham. Now, please, come this way. I will explain everything," Batman said, ushering Joanna into a small, adjoining cavern.

Inside was a crude table and some chairs. He pulled out a seat for her, and she sat. He also procured a blanket for her to keep warm with against the chill of these damp caverns. He sat opposite her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why me, of all people, have you chosen to kidnap?"

Batman's lips curled up slightly in what resembled a grin. "Kidnapping you was the only way I could get you to safety and explain what was going on. I do hope you will forgive me," he said.

"Start talking," she replied.

"This is going to be difficult to hear, but…I believe--well, I know--that there is someone out for your life, Miss Ker. He escaped from Arkham Asylum last night. He was previously unaware of your existence, but he discovered it. Now, I believe that he is out to claim you as his own. Joanna, I don't know how to tell you this but, this man that I speak of is--"

"My father," Joanna cut in. "I know. The Joker."

* * *

End Notes: Yeah, I know. Still short. But this chapter had to end this way. Well, I hoped you liked it. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	4. Insanity

A/N-Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Okay, so here's chapter 4!!

* * *

Chapter 4- Insanity 

"What? What do you mean?" Batman asked, taken aback.

Jo hung her head. "I've known, actually, for a while now," she said.

"How long?"

"Ever since Mom died. I found her diary. She also told me in the note she left me before she died," Jo said.

Batman narrowed his eyes. Then, with a sympathetic tone, he asked, "Did your mother…did she…?"

"Commit suicide?" Jo finished for him.

Batman nodded. She shook her head.

"No. She was murdered. I don't know who did it, but she knew that someone was after her. That's why she left me the note explaining everything."

"And what was 'everything' exactly?"

"First, she explained that she had deliberately lied in her diary. She had always feared that someone would find it and get her into some kind of trouble."

"What did she lie about?"

"That the identity of my father was unknown at first. She had always known. I mean, if you're going to get busy with the Joker, odds are you're going to know who he is. It's kind of obvious."

Batman seemed to flinch at the euphemism she had used, probably--Jo guessed--because it was a young girl that had used it. However, she made no apology and continued on.

"Next, she explained that she had always wanted to tell me, in one form or another. She said, in this letter, that while she had been pregnant with me she had gone over different methods in her head to tell me when I was old enough to understand. However, she could only think of one. My name."

"I don't understand," Batman said.

"My name is Joanna Ker. She didn't give me a middle name. She, like my friends and other family members, have always called me Jo for short. Jo Ker."

"Joker," Batman said.

"You catch on quick," Jo said sarcastically.

Batman scowled. "What was the final thing she told you in the letter?"

"That was it. Except that she didn't want me to associate with my father, nor was I to go looking for him. He was too dangerous, she said. A bit hypocritical, I thought, but it was a very good point."

"Indeed," Batman said, standing.

He turned, as if to walk away from her, but Jo stopped him.

"Batman?" she said meekly.

"Yes?" he asked, without turning.

"What does he plan to…do to me? My father?"

Batman turned. His eyes, though not visible, dimmed, Jo knew.

"I don't know, Joanna. I just don't know."

**…………………**

"She about this tall, with short dark hair and green eyes. She's really pale because she always at that damned computer or playing the piano," Catherine Massa told the detective standing before her in between sobs.

"Any idea why she would've run away?" the detective asked.

"She didn't run away!" Miss Massa yelled. "She was happy! She came home singing yesterday, for the love of God!"

"But she might of, Miss Massa, you have to accept that," the detective pressed on.

"She didn't! She wouldn't have done that! Not my Jo!"

"But Ma'am--"

"That's enough, Bullock," Commissioner Gordon said, coming up behind his detective.

Bullock, disgruntled as he always was, stood. Gordon tipped his hat in the direction of the sobbing woman.

"We've taken up enough of your time, Miss Massa. We'll be off, and we'll do everything in our power to find Joanna," he said as he ushered Bullock out of the house.

Outside, he turned to Bullock. "Don't worry about the girl, Bullock. She's fine, and she has to stay lost."

"What?! Commish, what are you talking about?" Bullock asked, outraged.

"Batman has her and for very good reasons. He's just recently informed me. She'll stay with him until such time that she can safely return home."

"Safely? How is this girl in any danger? You heard her aunt, top of class, president of several clubs…who's after her, the kid who wanted to be president of the chess club?"

"No, someone much worse."

"Who?"

"I can't say. But don't you worry. She'll be safe."

"With the Bat? Let's hope."

Gordon gave Bullock a scathing look, then got into his car and drove off.

* * *

End Notes: I hope every one likes this chapter. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	5. Plans

A/N- I hope everyone liked that last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. And I believe you meant Alfred, my esteemed colleague. )!

* * *

Chapter 5- Plans

The Joker leaned back in his chair. Harley had done a nice job cleaning the hideout. One could now walk through it without wondering what the hell you had stepped in.

The Clown Prince of Crime was staring idly at the picture of his daughter as Harley prepared his dinner. Several things were going through his maniacal brain. _It's so strange to think of someone as my kid. She needs some fine tuning, I bet. She's such a nerd. I hope Harley doesn't burn dinner._

He put the picture down onto the table he had his feet propped up on.

"Harley! How's supper going, pooh?" he called into the kitchen.

"A OK, Mistah J!" she called back.

"Is it okay if you leave it for a bit?" he called. Any other time, he would've just told her to come, but she'd been cooking for a while and he _really_ didn't want to eat burned pot roast…_again_.

"Yes, puddin'?" she asked, bustling out to him.

"Sit down. Let's go over the plan for my little Jo," he said.

For lack of seating and for pure joy, Harley climbed into the Joker's lap.

"Fire away, Mistah J!"

"Alright, here's the deal. We need to get her away from that terrible influence she calls an aunt. Woman sounds like a downright stiff, and I want my girl to have a good sense of humor. So, tomorrow, when she gets out of school, you're going to go up to her and nab her. Simple as that."

"Sounds great, but…what next? What about when we get her here?"

"Once again, I'll wing it. I need to see her and see where she needs the most work. My daughter has to meet my expectations…or else."

Harley opened her mouth to agree with him, but suddenly, the Joker's two latest henchmen barged into the room.

He didn't know their names and didn't care to know. He'd gone through so many that he'd found it best that he didn't get attached. The only henchmen he had ever had that had been any good anyway was named Ed…or maybe Eddy? Possibly Jeremiah.

The Joker stood, dropping Harley to the floor. The Henchmen looked as though they may contain important information within their teeny brains.

"Boss! You'll never believe it!" cried one of them.

"I'll never believe what? Spit it out, you buffoon!"

Henchman Number One handed a newspaper, folded to the back page, to him. He scanned the page until he found the information that was so important.

"What?!" the Joker screeched.

"What is it, puddin'?" Harley asked.

"Someone beat us to the punch," Henchman Number Two said.

"_Local girl goes missing. Aunt is convinced of foul play, but police think otherwise_," the Joker read. "_Joanna Ker, a senior at Gotham High…_This has to be the Bat! He must've found out! This isn't fair!"

"Why would the Bat want the girl?" Henchman Number One asked.

"To. Protect. Her. From. Me." the Joker answered, hitting the man with the paper after each word. "Well, this just simply won't do. Harley!"

"Yes, sir?"

"New plan!"

**…………………**

Batman would've never believed it if, several days ago, someone were to tell him that he'd be dusting an old cave just to make a kid feel at home. Yet, here he was, feather duster in hand, going over the makeshift chairs. Jo was several feet away, going through some crates that had obviously been down here for a while.

"Well, I've found a blanket…and some outdated tuna. This is lovely," Jo said, coming back to Batman.

Batman put down the duster. "I'm sorry that I can't offer you all the comforts of home at the moment. But I figured that you'd rather be a bit cold rather than be dead."

Jo sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Batman nodded and walked off toward the Batmobile.

"Batman?" Jo asked.

"Yes?" he replied, without turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some food and drink. I am a civil person, after all."

The hint of sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Jo. She smiled slightly at him.

"Could you do me a favor?" Jo asked.

Batman was now in the driver's seat of the Batmobile.

"What is it?"

"My aunt. Catherine. I'll bet she's worried. Is there anyway you can let her know that I'm fine?"

"I'm sorry. We can't risk endangering your aunt with any sort of knowledge as to your whereabouts."

"I understand. I just hope she's all right."

Jo turned and sat down upon one of the chairs.

"Jo…if you need to reach me, I've left a communicator that links directly to the video screen of the Batmobile on the table…and there's a television that gets some of the more basic channels somewhere around here."

Jo nodded. The top of the Batmobile slid shut with a hissing noise. Then, we a great roar of the engine, he was gone.

* * *

End Notes: Yes, I am the one that wrote Joker on the Table and Ace in the Hole. Why do you ask? Anywho, sorry that it's taken me so long to post this update. I've been rather obsessed with a Star Wars fic of mine. I'm desperate to get to its sequel. Btw, if any of you are also Star Wars fans, please check my bio and read that fic. I need to know what people think. Anyhow, please R & R! Bye! 


	6. Action

A/N- I'm thinking of retrying Joker on the Table and Ace in the Hole, but I'm not sure. What do you think?

* * *

Chapter 6- Action

Jo flipped through the three basic channels on the small television once…twice…finally, she left it on a news channel and began to search through the abandoned crates again.

A cold breeze went through the cave. Jo shivered, then wrapped herself up in the ratty blanket she had found. She had hoped that Batman would be back soon. What was taking him so long?

Suddenly, she stopped tuning out the newswoman and figured out where the Dark Knight had gone.

"_Reports show that the factory belonged to a Mr. And Mrs. McLaughlin. There has been no evidence yet to show that the Joker is responsible for this, but obviously, the police are worried. Mr. McLaughlin--who is best known for his candy _The McLaughlin Laughable--_says that he has no idea why anybody would want to rob a candy factory..._"

Jo stopped listening when the woman said "candy factory." The Joker, but why? Why would he rob that factory? Obviously, the owner wouldn't keep any of his valuables there. So why?

"A trap," Jo muttered in disbelief. "He's going to trap Batman…to get to me."

_Oh no_, was the only thought the young girl was capable of. She didn't want him to get hurt on her account.

"I have to warn him," she said, not quite believing what she was saying.

After all, she didn't know where this cave was, really. All Batman had told her was that they were near the docks. Below them. But they had to come out somewhere, and Jo couldn't let him get hurt. She had to warn him.

She dropped the blanket and headed off in the direction that the Batmobile had went.

**…………………**

"Here he comes!" whispered the Joker in glee.

Harley looked up at him, and her eyes dimmed slightly. "But Mistah J, surely the Bat won't have the girl with him," she said.

"I'm not counting on _that_, Harl," the Clown Prince said.

"Then what, puddin'?"

"I'm counting on _her._"

**…………………**

Batman slowly lowered himself to the floor of the candy factory. All was dark, and there was police tape everywhere. With no sound whatsoever, he retracted his grappling hook and placed it into this utility belt. He then proceeded to look around

All seemed quiet enough. No sign of the Joker as far as he could tell…but that didn't mean that the maniac wasn't there. With the Joker…expect the unexpected.

Batman could only rest in knowing that Jo was far away from here and far away from harm.

**…………………**

What the hell was she thinking? This was _the Joker_! She was only a girl, how could she ever hope to take on the Joker, even if he was her father…?

Jo was surer now more than ever before that some of the insanity of her father was in her genes as she picked the lock to the back door of the factory. She slipped inside. Somewhere in the distance, she heard a rustling noise. She held perfectly still, then started to move cautiously from the door.

The sun had set a little while before her arrival, and now moonlight leaked through the high-set windows. She was standing in a glow of the iridescent light, when a large, dark shadow covered her. She turned and realized what was happening just a second too late.

**…………………**

Batman turned as he heard the sound of a door scraping open and shut. When the sound was no more, and no more sounds followed, he headed off in that general direction. Someone was still here!

On careful watch for the Joker, the Dark Knight moved stealthily through crates and crates of sweet creations. Suddenly, Batman heard a scuffling of shoes and then hurried footsteps. What confused him slightly was the fact that the sounds were moving _away_ from him. So he found himself chasing after the shadows that made these sounds. Just as suddenly, the lights in the factory came on, blinding him.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" came the maniacal laugh of the Joker. "Too late, Batsy!"

Batman turned. Standing in a far off door was Harley Quinn and the Joker. And in the Joker's arms with her mouth covered was…

"Jo!" Batman cried, chasing after the crazy couple and their hostage as they bolted from the factory and into a nearby vehicle.

The vehicle cranked up and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Jo!" Batman yelled again, but the only reply he received was the sound of the getaway car's engine in the distance.

* * *

End Notes: Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Anyway, I'd like to inform you that I've joined into a partnership with my best friend. Our account is called QuillsandValium, and we'll be doing a Batman and Harry Potter crossover soon. So keep on the lookout for us! Please R R! Bye! 


	7. Conversation

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and Evil-you know who you are ;)-Jo's mother wasn't killed when she was really little or anything like that. Jo went to live with Catherine when she--Jo--was about eleven herself. Jo's mom has only been dead seven years. I know that I haven't said that before, and I'm sorry. That was my mistake. Please keep reading? Thank you for the thought provoking review though. I really did have to do my math there for a second. I thought that I'd pulled a Flint (Harry Potter joke. If you don't read HP, then a Flint is a mistake.) Anyway, on with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- Conversation 

"Put her in here," the Joker said as Harley hauled Jo along with her.

Harley threw the young girl into a small, dingy room adjoining with the rest of the hideout. The room had no windows and no furnishings.

"Let me go!" Jo shouted, leaping to her feet.

She hit the door just as it shut in her face. She pounded her fists against it.

"Let me out of here, you maniac!" she yelled.

Joker chuckled. "Well, she's got guts, that one," he said, turning away. Harley followed him as he took a seat in a ratty recliner in the middle of the room.

They had switched hideouts, just in case the Bat had found any evidence connecting them to their other hideout, which had been in very close proximity with that candy factory.

"She's bein' rude, Mistah J. I would've thought that she'd have more manners than that," Harley said, placing a gloved finger to her lips in thought. Joker chuckled again.

"She's trying not to make herself an easy victim. Problem is, she just doesn't realize that she's _already_ been victimized. Ha!"

Joker sighed, then turned and headed toward another adjoining room.

"Uh…where ya goin', Mistah J?" Harley asked.

"Spain. Where's it look like?" he replied over his shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Even we maniacs have to sleep!"

"But…whatcha goin' do to the girl? Doesn't she need to be taken care of tonight?"

"I'll deal with her in the morning. Night," Joker said, shutting the door to the room.

The henchmen shrugged and headed off for a room they had been made to share. Harley would share with Joker, when she was ready to sleep and when he was ready to let her in. But Harley didn't want to sleep yet.

What _was_ the daughter of her puddin' like? Harley turned and headed for the room Jo had been locked in. She took out the key, unlocked the door, and entered. The short-haired girl looked up from where she sat.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

Jo's knees were pulled up to where her chin rested on them. Her hair was slightly matted and her eyes looked tired.

"Uh…hey, kiddo. Um, is there anything you need…before I go to bed?" Harley asked.

Jo arched an eyebrow at the madwoman. "Why would you care?"

Harley shrugged. "Just thought I'd asked. Look, kid, we haven't been formerly introduced."

"I know who you are."

"Yeah, but we still haven't been formerly introduced. I'm Harley Quinn," Harley said with a bow.

Jo eyed her darkly, but replied, "Joanna Ker."

"Ker?" Harley asked, shutting the door--which was currently unlocked--and sitting on the ground. "That's a funny name. Wasn't your mom's name different?"

Jo straightened out her legs. "Yeah. Her last name was Massa. Mom named me after Da…my father."

"I don't get it."

"Most call me Jo, Harley. Jo Ker."

"Joker," Harley laughed. "That's funny! Your mom must've been some kind of woman, huh? Especially if she caught Mistah J's eye."

Jo shrugged.

"What? Did you never get to meet her? I thought you had."

"Yeah, she's only been dead seven years. She was just Mom, though. Or at least, that's what she was to me…"

Jo lost interest in the conversation suddenly. She looked sadly to one side and sighed. Then, remembering the presence of the madwoman, she said, "I'm tired. Can you leave now?"

Harley nodded, her eyes dim. She stood, but before she could leave, Jo found herself asking Harley the same question that she had asked Batman.

"What's he going to do to me?"

To her despair, she got the same answer.

"I don't know, kid. Sorry."

Harley turned and left. Jo heard the key turn in the lock. Outside the room, Harley rested herself up against the wall. That kid wasn't so bad. And whatever Mistah J was planning wasn't that good.

"Harley!" the Joker's voice rang from the makeshift bedroom.

"Comin', Mistah J!" she replied, walking slowly toward the room.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I liked this chapter. I figured I'd just put that age info into the chapter as well. It seemed to fill in some gaps. Anyway, I hope you liked it as well. Please R R! Thanks! 


	8. Disturbance

A/N- I'm glad everyone liked that last chapter. Here's the next one!

* * *

Chapter 8- Disturbance 

Harley felt her puddin's arms wrap around her as he slept. She was trying desperately to sleep, but she just couldn't.

She was afraid to fall asleep. But why? What reason would she have for fearing sleep? As this thought came to mind, she noticed that the room was getting steadily darker. _Well_, she thought drowsily, _I guess I ain't that scared after all._

However, the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a pouring rain. Then, Harley realized that it wasn't the room. She wasn't in the room. She was out in the middle of an empty street, sometime in the dead of night. A dark, rainy night.

Her outfit was soaking wet and the rain was cold, but she didn't care. Her attention was elsewhere. She was looking straight ahead, at a person who was oblivious to her presence. This person was a woman with dark hair and was wearing a trench coat and a scarf over her head. She was carrying a bag of groceries up the steps to the front door of an apartment building.

Harley edged quietly closer. Before the door shut completely behind the woman, Harley slipped silently inside. The woman was halfway down the hallway that stretched before the door. The hall was dark as it was so close to midnight. As the woman opened the door and entered, Harley was right behind her.

The woman turned on a small table lamp right inside the door and gasped as she turned to see Harley.

"You're her, aren't ya?" Harley said, shutting the door and advancing on the woman.

"What do you want? Who are you?" the woman mumbled, backing away.

She sat the groceries down on the same table as the lamp and continued to back away.

"He said your name last night! I couldn't believe it!" Harley hissed at the woman.

"I'm calling the police. Get out of my house, now!" the woman said, no fear in her voice.

"I couldn't believe it when I found out…my puddin' had been unfaithful to me! With you! What's so special about you? What do you have that I don't?"

"Who are you!"

"Harley Quinn…let me guess," Harley answered, sarcasm entering her voice, "your name is Mary, right?"

Mary backed away. "Quinn…no…has he sent you? You can't have her!"

"What are you talking about! I've come to make sure my puddin' never has a reason to think about you again!"

At that moment in time, two things happened. One, Mary deliberately pulled open a drawer in the table, but there was no weapon or any means of defense inside. Two, Harley raised a handgun equipped with a silencer and fired. Two shots, directly through the heart.

Harley sat up in bed with a start. Her puddin' stirred beside her and grumbled, but did not wake. She sighed. A dream…that was all it had been, she told herself. But she was lying. The dream had been real. Sure, it had happened a long time ago, but it had _happened_. Laying back down, Harley started up at the black, dismal ceiling, unable and unwilling to go back to sleep.

…………………

Catherine Massa was quite sure what she was doing was illegal in some way, shape, form, or fashion. But what charge could they get her on, honestly? Illegal use of the Bat-signal? Well, they could probably get her on breaking and entering since the door to the roof _had_ been locked.

She knew she only had a short time from the moment she turned the signal on, to the moment Batman arrived, to the time when the cops noticed. She only hoped for a chance to talk to the famed Dark Knight.

Walking quickly to the signal, she flipped its switch to on. The huge spotlight shone on the night sky. Tapping her foot impatiently, Catherine waited for Batman's arrival. Minutes later, she heard the moving of something fabric and a voice.

"Commissioner Gordon?"

It was a gruff, deep voice that suited the shadow-specter it belonged to.

"I used the signal, Mr. Batman. My name is Catherine Massa, and I need your help," the woman said, suddenly feeling rather feeble as she stepped forward to greet the legendary figure of Gotham.

"You're not supposed to be up here, Ma'am," Batman said, turning.

"I know. I'm sorry. You see, my niece, Joanna Ker, she's been kidnapped. Well, the police think she ran away, but I know her. She wouldn't do that. I need you to help me find her. She's all I have," Miss Massa said, her eyes cast downward.

Batman seemed shocked. However, all he said was, "I'll find her."

Then, he disappeared. Catherine could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs that led to the police station's roof. She flicked off the signal and waited to explain herself.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, sorry that that took so long to get out. I got off on some other stories and temporarily lost inspiration for this fic. However, I recently purchased the third volume of _Batman: The Animated Series_. Who could ask for better inspiration? Anyhow, hoped you liked it! Please R & R! Thanks! 


	9. One Dark Night

A/N: How did you like that last chapter? Now, this particular part in the story was thought of on the spur of the moment. And by that, I mean that I thought of it a few nights ago in the shower. Anyhow, I how you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 9- One Dark Night 

Catherine sat back in the chair across from Commissioner Gordon's desk. The commissioner was pacing back and forth behind the desk while Detective Bullock chewed on, what appeared to be, a toothpick. Finally, Gordon sat.

"Care to explain yourself, Miss Massa? Just what were you doing up on the roof, in a restricted area?" he asked calmly.

Catherine muttered her answer so softly that Gordon had to ask her to repeat it.

"I was using the Bat-signal, sir," she said, staring intently at the floor.

"Might I ask why?" Gordon pressed further.

"I asked for his help in finding Jo."

Bullock spit his toothpick into the trash can beside Gordon's desk.

"What! So, you think we can't do our job, is that is, Miss? That the police are obsolete when it comes to finding one little girl? Is that it!" the detective yelled.

"That's enough, Bullock. You are dismissed. Go work on that problem now, if you don't mind," Gordon said, pointing to the door.

Muttering something about a "freak" and a "menace to hard working policemen and women," Bullock left, slamming the door as he went. The room went silent. Gordon was rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. He seemed to be trying to decide something. Finally, he looked up at Catherine.

"Miss Massa, I'm afraid I have some horrible news. You see, a few nights ago, a convict escaped from Arkham Asylum. We, that is, Batman and myself had reason to believe that this particular convict would have a keen interest in your niece. So, Batman took her…so that she would be safe. But, a few hours ago, it seems that this convict has…taken Joanna. We're doing everything we can to get her back, but…"

Gordon shook his head. Catherine gasped, placing a worried hand over her heart.

"The Joker. Oh my God, he has Joanna!"

Gordon smiled weakly. "I take it you watch the news? I'm sure his breakout would be all over the--"

"No," Catherine interrupted. "I mean, I do watch the news, but that's not how I know. You see, the Joker…is Joanna's father."

The commissioner's eyes widened. "I know," he said. "But how…how do you know? I mean…"

"You want to know how I know and how long I've known," Catherine said, taking her turn to smile weakly.

Gordon nodded.

"Well, I've known for longer than Jo has. Yes, Jo knows too. She's known since the morning she discovered her mother dead. You see, Mary had left a note behind, addressed to Jo. It told Jo who her father was. However, many years ago, Mary described her night with the Joker to me."

Gordon looked up at Catherine. "Continue, if you'd like."

Catherine nodded. "Well, you see, my sister loved to sing. She had an excellent voice, too. She worked in a little nightspot for a little while on the condition that she would be the one to choose what song she sang each night. She thought herself an artist, so she was picky about those sorts of things. That worked alright for a while. She made good money and moved out of the house. She was about twenty at the time. Then, the owner of the club began making suggestions to her. Maybe she should sing this song tonight. She would never follow course, you understand. Finally, he began just to tell her that she had better sing this song tonight. She wouldn't have it, so she quit.

"She had saved up some cash, but she couldn't find another job. Well, not one she would take. She began to run out of money. She came home to ask Mom and Dad for some money, but they thought her reasons for quitting selfish and stupid. They wouldn't give her any money. Finally, one night after being rejected for the fifth or sixth time by Mom and Dad, Mary left. She was in danger in losing her apartment is she didn't pay rent. According to what she told me later, she went back to the nightspot where she used to work. But it was different. It had been a year. It was no longer a little get together place, but a dirty night club where the lowest of society came to hang out. Mary told me that even some of the most notorious gangsters were there. She inched her way inside and took a seat at the bar."

Catherine stopped speaking for a moment. She was looking off into the distance. Finally, coming back to herself, she continued.

"Then, she heard him. Over at the end of the bar, laughing his maniacal laugh, was the Joker. She told me that she had never been so scared in her entire life. You could imagine her fear when he caught sight of her staring and winked at her? She immediately stood and left. However, out in the alleyway, the Joker stepped out in front of her. Believe it or not, he actually began to hit on her! She was going to put him off and try to run and call for help, but…Commissioner, do you remember earlier when I stated that my sister was running out of cash?"

"Yes…" Gordon replied cautiously.

"Well, God help her soul, she remembered that the Joker had recently robbed the First National Bank of Gotham. So, she began to flirt back with him."

Catherine stood and walked to the water cooler. Pulling down one of the little cups, she filled it and drank deeply.

"Oh, no. You don't mean to say…?" Gordon said, the shock of the truth finally dawning on him.

Catherine nodded. She crushed the little cup in her hand and tossed it into the wastebasket.

"She went with Joker that night and…well, as you might as well guess, slept with him. She made sure to stay awake until he was sound asleep. Then, she searched his hideout and found the cash. She took only enough to pay for her bills. Then, with the greatest of luck on her side, she snuck out."

Catherine made a noise of disgust in her throat. Gordon wasn't sure if it was at the idea of her sister sleeping with the Joker or the idea of her sister stealing…could've been at both.

"So, let me get this straight, Mary Massa's and the Joker's child was conceived because…"

Mary let out a grim little laugh. "Because my sister needed the money."

Gordon shook his head. "I remember that robbery. All the cash wasn't retrieved, we just figured the Joker had spent it on something. My God..."

Sighing, Catherine added, "Jo doesn't know why she was conceived, Commissioner. Mary never wanted her daughter to know that. She loved Joanna from the moment that the doctors laid her in her arms. Mary always thought of Jo as her second chance. A chance to forget that little night club and the theft of the cash."

"But how could Jo ever be that? I mean, she was the result of that night."

Catherine sighed, "Jo can be that because…she is _nothing_ like her father."

Outside, on the ledge just below the commissioner's window, Batman sighed.

* * *

End Notes: So, how did we like this chapter? I'm not entirely sure how long this fic will be, but I think it is winding down. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	10. The Things Kids Say

A/N- Sorry that this has taken so long. I had some inspiration problems. My muse took a vacation. I've also started college, so that's time consuming. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

Chapter 10- The Things Kids Say 

Jo woke the next morning to the sounds of crashing and yelling. Apparently, from what she could make out through the door of her prison, Harley had dropped some sort of volatile chemical and the Joker wasn't happy.

"Go get the girl, Harl! And don't drop her! We're going to get a replacement for that chemical!" Joker yelled.

Jo leapt to her feet as she heard the key turn in the lock. Harley threw open the door and gave her a bright smile.

"Mornin', Kiddo. Oh…let's run a brush through that hair, huh?" she said, procuring a small travel brush from somewhere in her sleeve. She approached Jo just as the girl plastered herself against the wall.

"What kind of kidnappers are you? Throw me in a cold cell for the entire night, then offer to brush my hair? Lord, you guys _are_ insane!" Jo protested as Harley managed to run the brush through her hair a few times.

"There, now, we're going out today. You have to be extra nice, K?" she said, leading her out of the room.

Joker turned, already in his purple hat and trench coat, tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced at his watch, then down at Jo.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Couldn't find an outfit I liked," Jo sneered at him. He laughed.

"Funny. Now, let's go."

…………………

It was possibly the worst thing Jo had ever witnessed in her entire life. It was almost too easy to break into the labs and spray the workers with the Joker's Venom. Jo jumped this way and that to avoid being grabbed by someone affected by the purple hissing mist. Harley had put a gas mask on her.

Joker began examining row after row of vials. After reading a few, he picked an entire row of vials filled with a green substance and said, "Aha! Just what I need! Let's scoot!"

And that was that. Jo was in the labs for all of a few minutes before being ushered out the door again by Harley and a thug of Joker's. It was scary to think of how easy that had been for him. She had kept hoping--and hoped even now as they were shoving her into the backseat of the vehicle--that Batman would show up, and she would be saved. But she hoped in vain for all too soon, they were back at the hideout and she was back in the room.

It was several hours before she heard anything from anyone beyond her door. Then, suddenly, the door flew open and the Joker stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" Jo hissed.

He laughed a bit of his maniacal laugh before he answered. "I want a lot of things, little one. Most of them are taken from that overgrown rodent, Batman. However, now, I'll have something that he can never take from me."

Jo stared at him, afraid to asked what this new thing was. He smiled down at her and grabbed her arm. He led her from the room and to, what appeared to be, an operating table.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at him as she was forced down on the table and strapped in by Harley.

"You aren't my daughter…But I'm going to fix that with a little make-over…"

"Make-over?" Jo asked.

Wrenching her head around, she caught sight a table filled with odd devices and chemicals. Suddenly, she knew what he meant to do.

"No! No, you can't do this! Please!" she cried, struggling as a mask covered her nose and mouth and slowly everything went black.

* * *

End Notes: Yeah, I know, very Return of the Joker, here, but it just seems like something the Joker would try to do to his own flesh and blood. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	11. Trail of

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Now, including this chapter, there are only three chapters of this fic left! Now, I will have a sequel to this (this is, like, the fourth or fifth time I've typed this statement this week, guys--no joke!). It will be called, "Oh Father of Mine." Right now, though, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Trail of… 

It was very fortunate for Batman--and very unfortunate for the Joker--that every time the Clown Prince of Crime robbed a lab, it was usually a WayneTech lab. Batman strode through the familiar place as the police picked up and carried away the poor lab technicians that had been affected by the Joker. Batman couldn't tell if the Joker had made this mess in the lab, or if the techs had.

There was glass everywhere. Not to mention stray chemicals. It was hard to walk through, let alone find any clues to the Joker's whereabouts. And on top of all of this, Batman was sure he was running out of time, as far as Jo was concerned.

"Anything yet?" came the commissioner's voice from behind him.

"Not a thing, Jim. Not so much as a green hair," the Dark Knight replied.

"He's usually more careless than this. Batman, I'm concerned for Jo's well-being," Gordon said.

"Aren't we all?" Batman said sarcastically as he turned to face him.

Gordon held out a brown file with the name "Quinn, Harley" on the tab. Batman took it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Read what's on about page six."

The Dark Knight flipped open the folder and began to read. When he had finished the page, he glanced back at Gordon.

"Oh, God, Jim. How long have you known this?"

"Not too long. Dr. Rictim called just an hour or two ago. He said that he had something that I might need to see. As to why he chose now to divulge this, I have no clue. My guess is that he was watching T.V., saw that we hadn't found Jo yet, and felt guilty."

"Her mother…Harley killed Jo's mother. But why? And so long after the fact?"

"One can only guess," Gordon said, taking the folder back. "But I don't think Harley's the one that we have to worry about hurting Miss Ker. She's always wanted a child; I would suspect that she would be very nurturing toward her."

"We can only hope."

Batman turned his attention away and began to re-examine the floor for clues. In every piece of glass he saw his reflection. The black cowl, a stern and serious look on his face. However, in one of the pieces, this was not so. His face was elongated into a humorous vision that looked like someone had tried--and failed--to model him out of flesh colored putty. He stooped and picked up the glass, turning it over to peer on the reverse side--which of course was not mirrored.

"Got something?" the commissioner inquired.

Batman did not answer immediately. Instead, he made his way to one of the instruments on a table that had not been broken. It was like a microscope, only instead of a normal light bulb, it used a black light. He slipped the glass onto the stage and flicked on the black light.

"Just as I thought," he said, writing down something on a scrap piece of paper and removing the glass.

As he put the glass into a little plastic bag and slipped the paper inside of his glove, Gordon asked, "What? Do you know where she is?"

"Commissioner! Over here!" called one of the police officers on the scene.

"Just a minute!" Gordon said, turning toward him. When he turned back, Batman was gone.

Sighing before he turned to see what his officer wanted, Gordon whispered, "I hope you did, Batman. I hope you did."

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed that. It was a bit better than what I thought it was going to be. Sorry that it's so short. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks! 


	12. Saving the Day

A/N-I've recently read the note on the front page concerning reviews…I have a lot to catch up to…anyhow, this chapter is going to be the end. I decided that I couldn't make an entire chapter out of the way I intend to end this. So this is the end. It will have a sequel by the name of "Oh, Father of Mine." I don't plan on doing it anytime soon, though. I want to take a break from this world to finish some other things. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 12- Saving the Day 

Jo groaned and opened her eyes to see…herself, staring back at her from across the room. A mirror with the top right corner showed a distorted image of Jo…who was, thankfully, unsmiling. Suddenly, she became acutely aware of Harley and the Joker chattering in the distance.

"She didn't change, Mistah J!" Harley said, awed.

"How can that be!" the Joker growled in reply.

Jo glanced down at herself. Now she was only held in place by a single band, buckled across her waist. She held her hands up to her face to find them their normal, fleshy color.

"She's awake!" Harley squeaked.

Joker approached Jo as she undid the buckle and quickly got to her feet. He circled her and, instead of running--which was the teen's instinct--she stayed put. Finally, he got right into her face and breathed a single question.

"How?"

"How what?" Jo snarled back at him.

Harley watched with frightened eyes as father and daughter engaged in a deadly stare down. Joker returned the girl's snarl and lengthened his inquiry.

"How were you able to resist the toxin? My venom?" he hissed.

Jo didn't glance away. Instead, she continued to glare, thinking all the while. How _had_ she been able to resist the change? Finally, she turned her back to the Joker--she couldn't stand to stare at him any longer--and asked, "When you and mother met, were you…like this?"

She turned back and gestured to his being. He looked down at himself. Looking back up at her, with his ruby smile in place, he said, "Yes. I was."

Jo sighed. "Then perhaps it's somehow…this toxin…encoded into me. My make-up, genetically speaking?"

Joker paused. "Hmm…that's possible…I suppose."

Suddenly, from above them, there was a loud crash and a shower of glass. Batman landed between Jo and her father, facing the Joker.

"Oh, Batsy, it took you long enough!" Joker laughed.

In the distance, Jo could see Harley running to retrieve a weapon of some sort.

"Jo, hide!" Batman called as Harley reemerged with some sort of large gun.

"Watch out!" Jo cried as she ducked behind the operating table.

The Joker snapped his fingers and his two thugs had rushed at Batman. Jo watched, peeking around the table, as Batman landed a powerful kick in one of their stomachs as the other grabbed him, putting him in a choke-hold. The thug turned, allowing Harley to take aim at the Dark Knight.

"No!" Jo shouted, running out and shoving Harley aside.

Harley fired and missed by a mile. Behind Jo, who was now on the floor watching Batman break free from the thugs, she heard her father growl angrily. He reached out, grabbing her by the hair on the top of her head. Then, with her kicking and screaming, he began to lead her away.

"No! Batman, help!" Jo yelled.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, kiddo!" Joker announced gleefully.

As must as she hated to admit it, the Joker was right. Batman was caught between a rock and a hard place with those two thugs. He was winning but slowly. Harley, meanwhile, was unconscious from where Jo had accidentally shoved her against the wall too hard. The Joker tugged at Jo's hair again, pulling her farther away. This time, he wasn't going to get her.

Using perhaps a childish method of defense, she stomped her father's foot and whirled to bite the arm attached to the hand that had her hair.

"Ow! Why you little--!" Joker yelled, as Jo backed away and he advanced on her. "You're going to regret that!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind the Clown Prince. He turned slowly, seeing Jo stare up at it, and tried to swing a punch at it. The shadow caught the punch and returned it tenfold. The Joker collapsed, unconscious. Stepping over him, Batman smiled at Jo.

"Had enough fun with these guys?" he asked.

Jo's eyes widened. She knew, somehow, that she had just had a rare blessing bestowed upon her. She had heard Batman make a joke!

"Plenty," she said. "Take me home."

…………………

Two weeks later, Catherine Massa and Jo found themselves standing in a corridor in Arkham Asylum, accompanied by Batman and Commissioner Gordon.

"You don't have to do this, Jo," Gordon said kindly.

"That's what I've been telling her," Catherine said.

"I want to," Jo said. Then, turning to Batman, she added, "Show me where."

The Dark Knight nodded and led her down the corridor and into a door at the end.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No. But…wait out here for me?"

Smiling, Batman nodded. Shutting the door as he left, Jo turned. The room was large and an off-white in color. It was divided in the center by a large, thick glass that ran the length of the room and attached itself to a table. Jo took a seat at a chair that had been placed under the table. On the other side of the glass, which also had a door, a guard and an asylum worker led the Joker in--dressed in a white uniform without a straight-jacket--and sat him down at a chair on the other side. The worker left, but the guard remained. The Joker scowled at Jo through the glass, but a look of curiosity was in his eye. Jo picked up the receiver of a black phone that was on her right and motioned to its twin that was on the Joker's right. He picked it up.

"Hi, Dad," she said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, the end! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Now, I mentioned the sequel in the author's notes. I do think I will hold true to what I said about my starting it. It won't happen anytime soon. However, I will do the sequel. Just…in my own time! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
